The robin and the assassin
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Robin has a small accident during a mission and it's up to his lover to save him. Sladin and Raven x Red-X


Hey guys!

Woah it's been years since I posted anything so excuse any mistakes you might find. This is a present for someone, although I will not leave any details here.

The pairing is Slade X Robin with a side Raven x Red X.

This story is inspired by a Disney movie but I will tell which at the end of the story. I hope you will enjoy this small Christmas story!

* * *

The robin and the assassin

If there was one thing that Raven really hated, it was wanna be witches. Not wizards, not warlords, not dragons but wanna be freaking witches who thought "Oh here's a book that'll turn me into a witch, why don't I give it a go?"

Or in this case "I really want to be a witch in order to transform myself and look more like my father and boyfriend!".

Yep, you guessed right.

"Leave me alone you freaky, paler than life witch! Haven't you heard of bronzer? Sheesh..." the wanna be witch/ blonde Barbie/criminal shouted.

Raven closed her amethyst eyes and took a deep breath. She had a massive migraine and Kitten's shrill voice wasn't helpful at all.

"Kitten" Raven began talking in a deceptively calm voice, for those who knew the demoness well "if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm going to turn you into something small and disgusting. Mainly a freaking cockroach, you idiotic wanna be."

"Hey what are you talking about. I'm a natural. Besides the spell worked." every single Titan in the room glared at her for that. "Well alright, I didn't turn myself into a majestic butterfly, but your leader makes a really cute bird!" she said with a smirk and to be honest she sounded more amused than anything else.

"Robin turned into a tiny robin Kitten and I have no idea how to turn him back." Raven shouted finally at the end of rope and pointed towards the couch where their leader was sitting.

Only he was tiny.

And he had feathers.

And he was grey, brown and reddish orange.

Did I also mention he was also smaller than the average European robin? He could be at least the size of an American robin but no. He had to be the cute, tiny, fluffy European robin.

Robin chirped annoyed at both his friend and the blonde menace. Honestly this was one of those times he hated being a hero.

Saving people? Yeah sure.

Stopping bad guys from causing too much trouble. Peace of cake.

Stopping idiotic blondes from casting spells onto themselves? Why, of why had he even bothered?

He was a hero that's why.

"Do you at least still have the book you used?" Raven asked exasperated at the whole situation. Sure she new some spells and she had an even bigger book collection, but without knowing the exact spell, she was running the risk of causing more harm than. Magic was complicated like that.

Kitten rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course I do, it's in my bag over there. Would you mind untying me for that?" she asked sweetly while fluttering her eyelashes.

Even Cyborg snorted at that .

"I don't think so." he said and grabbed the brown handbag Kitty had with her and started emptying its content into the floor.

"Hey watch it you buffoon. This is a limited edition Chanel handbag!" she screeched and trying to escape her bonds but she couldn't, so she settled for glaring at the idiotic cyborg who was abusing her precious bag ( those heroes had no sense of fashion, honestly!)

"Ha! Found it!" Cyborg shouted and picked a very small, black book that read "Property of Mumbo Jumbo" in the front. Raven grabbed it and when she was whose book it was, her eyes widened.

"Are you an idiot. You stole from Mumbo?" she asked incredulous.

Kitten snorted at that.

"Of course not. I simply went to him and asked him for it." well more like threatened him but that's beside the point.

Raven rolled her eyes at that and took a look at the book. It was quite small and inconspicuous, something easily ignored.

Robin flew from the couch and landed on Raven's shoulder so that he could take a look at the book too.

Thankfully Kitten had used a bright pink and glittery bookmark (if that girl wasn't such a deranged lunatic, she would make an amazing best friend for Starfire) so Raven was able to find the spell Kitten had used.

Thankfully it was a very simple, non permanent transformation spell for those that performed it willingly. For those who were unwilling victims however...

The sorceress closed her eyes. This was quite a mess.

Robin could not believe his eyes and ears. Thankfully the book had been in English and not in some ancient, forgotten language. The solution however to his unwilling bird transformation was something he honestly hadn't expected. He had expected maybe a spell, a potion or even a freaking ritual.

True love's kiss was so what the poor hero was expecting. Honestly, what was this, some kind of fairytale?

"So let me get this straight" Cyborg started "in order for Robin to turn back into a human we have 24 hours to find his true love and make them kiss him. Otherwise he will remain a robin forever. Did I miss anything?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well at least we know it doesn't have to be a princess. Or even a girl." Beast Boy laughted.

Robin chirped annoyed at that. He knew he shouldn't have told them about him being gay but he preferred that over the various female proposals he had kept receiving.

Of course he still kept receiving them by women who thought the could show him "the right way" but at least he could laugh about them with his team and not making excuses as to why he didn't want to go out with them. Starfire was,of course disappointed at that, but after Robin explained it to her, she accepted that Robin preferred males over females, it wasn't something personal. So she made it her new mission to find her leader a suitable partner.

Robin wasn't happy with that either. He already had someone not that his team knew that and if that someone learned that alien was on her way to find Robin a boyfriend...lets just say Starfire will be safer on her home planet.

"Oh that's glorious. This is the perfect opportunity to find Robin THE ONE TRUE LOVE!" Starfire squealed happily at the opportunity to play matchmaker. "We can announce it on the Internet and them many good, strong males will come here to kiss Robin and Robin will find his true love. Glorious!"

Robin let out a frightened squeal and hid into Raven's hood. His feathers were standing on end and he knew that if Starfire had her way, he would have to kiss the whole continent. No freaking way.

This was not his lucky day. At all.

"Starfire stop." Raven shouted causing not only the alien but other team member plus the blonde idiot to look at her. Raven rarely raised her voice and she had done so many times today. They all knew she meant business.

"Yes friend Raven?" Starfire asked tilting her head slightly as to not being able to understand why Raven was stopping her. She was on a mission to save her beloved leader and unite him with his true love.

"We do not have to look for anyone to kiss Robin."

"But..."

"You said that the only way."

"Raven"

"I already know that person." she said calmly and caused everyone, including the bird to look at her with wide eyes.

"No way! Robin's got a boyfriend?" Beast Boy asked with his mouth hanging open.

"What? When did that happen?" Kitten asked "Prim and proper Robin has a boyfriend?!"

"Who is he?" Cyborg asked the most important question there. All of them turned to the witch but Raven's face didn't betray anything. Perfect pocket face.

"Look" she started " I only know about him because of the bond I share with Robin" and because I caught them several times on the roof "However if and when Robin decides to introduce us to him it's his choice. For now I'll go solve this mess and you can escort Kitten out." she said and took Robin from out her hood and into her hands. Even though her teleporting power was quite smooth and safe, she wanted to make sure the small bird was safe.

"Wait a minute. Why not take her to jail?" Beast Boy whined.

"Hey. I haven't done anything illegal!" she said.

"Unfortunately she is right." Cyborg said "She didn't attack anyone, she didn't steal anything and unfortunately for us, idiocy is not a crime."

"That right! Hey..." she said narrowing her eyes at the barely veiled insult.

"Take it or leave it Kitten." Raven said finally at the end of rope, just as her dark power enveloped her and Robin.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

In a warehouse near the docks, a very pissed of mercenary was pacing. Not only Robin was late, not only due to Christmas the security was very tight around his target, but a very annoying thief had decided to drop by unannounced.

Sufficient to say Slade wasn't a happy camper.

" Why so grumpy? It's Christmas for crying out loud!" the thief snorted from his position on a support beam on the ceiling. Slade could probably, with a bit of effort, find him and shoot him, but he couldn't really bother. Besides it was Christmas and he thought he could chill out for a bit. Or at least that's what Robin kept telling him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked him as he decided to stop his pacing and sit on his chair in front of his work counter. He might as well do some research while waiting for Robin to show up.

"Nope. So what are you working on?" the thief asked as he dropped beside Slade, wearing only his suit and no mask, since the mercenary knew what he looked like anyway. Slade had also forgone his mask because the thief had claimed it was too "Halloween" like for this season. Not that any other soul would say that but he thought since he was inside, he might as well work easily and the heavy metal mask was a bit of hindrance. Besides most villains knew his real identity. The only reason he kept wearing it, was for idiotic heroes who insisted on trying to stop him.

"Nothing that it concerns you. And speaking of which" he said as he glared "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked again hoping the thief would get the hint.

No such luck.

"Nope" he answered cheekily.

Slade sighted at that and turned to his work just as Raven teleported into his lair. Both mercenary and thief were at the ready with their weapons but lowered them when they saw who it was.

"My lovely!" Red X exclaimed and rushed to hug her, only for Raven to step aside, causing the thief to hug the wall instead.

"Ouch. That hurt!" the thief whined, catching his sore nose with his hand.

"Later Red. We have a problem." she said and went up to the mercenary and showed him the little bird.

Slade couldn't quite decide how to react. Firsly, there was Red X who had called Raven his lovely ( we're those two an item?). Secondly, Raven knew where his secret lair was (when did that happen?). Last but definitely not least, the sorceress was in front of him, presenting him with a small European bird. A bird and not his very human lover.

Just what the hell was going on?

"We have a problem." she said and in a calm voice and told Slade everything. From Kitten's blotched attempts at performing the spell (the blonde menace was dead, Slade decided) to the book she had gotten from Mumbo (second on his to-kill list) and finally to the solution to Robin's bird problem.

"Is this a joke?" he asked not knowing whether or not this was a well thought prank. He knew Raven and humor don't go hand to hand but you never know.

"Unfortunately no." she started but stopped suddenly when the small bird was taken from her hand.

"This is so cool!" Red X exclaimed and examined the bird. If birds could death glare, then Red was

dead meat for sure.

"Careful!" she shouted and tried to take Robin back but the thief jumped well out of her way.

"Ha! No way! This is freaking awesome! No more tightass Titan chasing after me!" he exclaimed!

"Red X give me the bird or you'll go splat..." Slade growled and carefully approached the idiotic thief, ready to save his bird-brain lover (sure he could fly now but who knew with his luck).

Red stopped for a minute but then he made a meh sound. What's life without a little risk?

"Red" Raven started, her eyes glowing an eerie white color "Give Robin to Slade or you can forget sex with me for the next DECADE." she hissed.

That threat stopped Red in his tracks. He liked his vicious bird and he liked sex with her even more. So he carefully approached the still glaring Slade and all but shoved the little bird to his chest (Robin protested loudly to this).

"Here you go. Have a nice night or whatever." he said and ran to Raven's side, with the wounded puppy look on his face (which he could really pull of, unfortunately for the sorceress). Raven sighted and grabbed his hand, ready to phase out before turning to Slade.

"Take care of him." she said and with that, she and her idiotic lover, teleported out of Slade's lair.

Slade snorted at them and took a good at the bird in his hand. It was small, barely fitting his hand and had a look on his face that screamed annoyance.

"So I have to kiss you huh?" he asked in a somewhat amused voice. Robin chirped at that.

"You know if the consequences of you remaining like that weren't forever, I would leave you like that to teach you a lesson." he said sternly and Robin was actually afraid he would leave him a bird out of spite.

"Lucky for you I like you more as a human" he said and brought the bird close to his mouth "At lead that way I can properly punish you for your stupidity." he said and placed a soft kiss onto the robin's beak.

1 second passed.

2 seconds.

15 seconds.

Just as Slade was afraid was afraid that his kiss wouldn't work (which was really insulting), the bird disappeared with a puff of smoke and in his place a very annoyed and naked Robin was. Since he could no longer fit Slade's hand, he put his arms around the man's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist in order to avoid a very nasty fall.

"Slade." he said relieved that he was no longer a bird and annoyed that his lover had threatened to leave him like that because of his "idiocy". He was a hero, he saved people. Even if those people didn't really deserved it.

"Later." Slade growled and grabbed Robin's ass not only to keep him in position but also to make sure the boy didn't try to run and avoid his punishment (which he would eventually enjoy but that's was beside the point).

"Um master?" Robin asked sheepishly knowing Slade loved this particular pet name and he was hoping that it would get him out of punishment.

Slade stopped in his tracks but then snorted and resumed his walk to the bedroom.

"Nice try little bird" he started but he cringed when he remembered that minutes before Robin was an actual bird "Damn that blonde menace for ruining my favorite nickname for you. She better be as far away from Jump as she can before I get my hands on her." he snarled more pissed off than before.

He reached his bedroom in record time and put Robin on the bed, while making sure to tie Robin's wrists to the metal bed frame. When he was sure his bird wouldn't escape (he was an escape artist after all), he stood over him, smirking at his helpless prey.

Robin actually gulped at that. Maybe he should have stayed a bird?

* * *

"I hate you." Robin panted hours later. "I'm so sore everywhere, I can't even move." His wrists were sore, even though Slade had untied them, his ass was sore and bright red (Slade hadn't been lenient with his punishment) and he didn't even have the energy to move a single muscle.

"Oh come on. You enjoyed it. Besides" he said as he pinned Robin down again "this will make you think twice before acting like an idiot again."

"I'm a hero Slade"

"Unfortunately for me" he sighted "At least next time when someone like Kitten tries an unknown spell, how about you don't save them?" he suggested.

Robin thought about it and didn't want to admit it to Slade but he was right. Although by the smug look the mercenary was displaying he knew that too.

"Besides"Slade started as he rubbed against Robin in a very delicious way " If she had turned into a butterfly like she wanted, her spider-head boyfriend would have probably eaten her."

"Pity." Robin moaned as he put his arms around Slade and grabbed his hair pulling him down for a deep kiss. The mercenary eagerly responded to that.

"I thought you were tired." he said teasingly as he broke the kiss.

Robin thought about his sore muscles.

"Nah." he said and grabbed Slade for another kiss. Screw his sore muscles, he preferred getting laid with Slade over sleep and rest any day. Besides it was Christmas. He deserved some alone time with Slade.

Slade smirked at that. After all who was he to turn down an invitation like that.

* * *

The Next Day, Jump International Airport.

A young blonde girl was waiting for her ticket to be printed. She had used some of her connections and found out who Robin's true love was. No way she was staying in Jump after that. She had a very nice house in Japan. She was hoping that Japan was far enough from Slade AKA Deathstroke the Terminator.

"Hello Kitten."

Kitten jumped at that and turned around with wide eyes.

"Oh shit."

Slade smirked down at her.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we?" he asked her with a wide, shark like smile.

"Oh shit."

The End

* * *

There it is! This story was somewhat inspired by the "Princess and the frog" movie. I thought it would be quite funny for Slade to kiss a small bird.

I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find with my story. I haven't written anything in quite a while, so excuse any grammatical errors or plot points that might seem too rushed or not really going well with the storyline.

I wish you all a very happy holiday and Merry Christmas!


End file.
